Venomized!
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When he was six years old Izuku Midoriya was captured and brought to a think tank that was created to prevent lost of human lives and through inhumane methods they bonded Izuku and six others with quirks, now nine years later Izuku's past collides with his new life as a UA Student and the next symbol of peace, after all he is Venom!
1. Chapter 1

It happened when I was young, not even 6 years old yet and I was abducted by the government. Well I thought they were the government but in reality they were a privately owned think tank designed to think up new ways to prevent the lost of human lives. One of these men was Dr Zugakotsu, a man who had his skull showing. He had kidnapped seven of us, each one without a quirk and they were hoping to bind us to artificial quirks they dubbed Bio-Armour augmentations, each one of these bio armour had different abilities but they were always forced into the kids. I don't know how but one day when I was ten years old I managed to escape and was found by a pro hero, which one I can't remember soon I was living my life as I should have been. My life was once again turned around when I met All-Might the Symbol of Peace who decided to make me his successor. After ten months of training with All-Might I was given One for All a quirk that stockpiles power and is allowed to be passed on, but what no one knew even as I entered UA High and passed the exam was that the Bio-Armour Augmentation quirk I was given during my time as an experiment was laying dormant inside of me waiting for the right time to awaken and allow me to use its power, and that day was coming! And so this is the story about how I became the world's greatest hero while using its biggest threat!

* * *

Zugakotsu was looking at the six test subjects he had, most of them had fully developed their Bio-armour quirk unlike Izuku. Zugakotsu smiled

"Now I know you are ready to become the true heroes of tomorrow, and so I have decided that a little test is in order"

"What is the test?" one of the quirk user asked

"I have gained intelligence that UA Hero Studies Course Year 1 class A will be using the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. And it is there that you will be able to test them" Zugakotsu said

"And this class of hero?" another one of them asked

"They will be the ones you are fighting" Zugakotsu said

"Are they strong?" a third user said

"We'll see. Now shall we?" Zugakotsu asked as he lead the team out. "Mr Giri shall we?"

"We shall" a deep voice said as a figure made of fog walked out

* * *

Things were going smoothly, well as smooth as rescue training could go. Most of the students were able to do fairly well. But those like Tsuyu or Todoroki were excelling in certain areas.

"Good work" Eraserhead the teacher for the class with the astronaut looking Thirteen nearby. "Now we'll be shift to the mountainous region of the USJ" he said as a portal opened in the middle

"What is that?" Iida asked

"I have no idea' Uraraka said "Deku?"

"NO idea" Deku said before six figures walked through with Dr Zugakotsu. The sight of the skull headed man made Izuku freeze up and panic 'What is he doing here, and please don't tell me those are' he panicked 'Please don't be them

"Who are you?" Eraserhead asked glaring at the bonehead

"I am Dr Zugakotsu, the lead scientist at a think tank dubbed the Advanced Ideas Department or AID, we have the goal of help society whether it be through scientific advancements, educational aid, medical breakthrough, defence ideas and Quirk research" he said bowing "And these six are a part of that Quirk research department

'DON'T TRUST HIM!' Izuku thought

"I've heard of them the work they are doing with medical advancements is simply breathtaking" Iida said

"So what is it you want?" Eraserhead asked

"Oh just a simple test of something we called the Bio armour quirk, these young men and women behind me have successfully taken on this new synthetic quirk" Zugakotsu said, then Yaoyorozu recognised one of them

"Anzu?" she asked

"Hello Momo" Anzu said

"Oh how wonderful, sisters reuniting

'Yaoyorozu is the sister Anzu was talking about?' Izuku asked mentally

"Now my wonderful assistant will divide you all up to fight with one of these wonderful people. But first allow me to introduce my fighters: Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage, Carnage and Scream. Now the fun begins" Zugakotsu said as Kurogiri warped them away, but what he didn't see was Izuku slipping away from the group and hid

'I might have to use that' Izuku said 'But first I have to find out where each one of them was sent to'

* * *

"Which section are we in?" Jiro asked

"The mountain section it looked like" Yaoyorozu said as she was with Jiro, Kaminari and Ojiro

"So that girl was your sister huh?" Ojiro asked

"Yes, she was my twin sister, only she was quirkless. She was a part of the twenty percent who didn't have powers; so she got jealous of me. After all our parents did praise me more than her. But then she went missing

"Missing?" Ojiro asked

"Yeah, she was six years old and she vanished into thin air" Yaoyorozu said saddened "But to think she was a part of AID"

"So I take it they might have kidnapped her" Ojiro said

"Heads up" Kaminari said as the portal opened and Anzu stepped out, Yaoyorozu steadied her breath

"Anzu please stop this" Yaoyorozu said in a begging tone

"I will" Anzu said before she was covered in a light pinkish purple coloured suit "Once I've beaten you" she smiled before leaping at them

"This isn't good" Shoji said as they saw the man before them

"So what should we do?" Sato asked

"We don't know who is he using, but he dragged us to the city section for a reason" Tokoyami said

"Nice to meet you, I am Takeshi Tobikage" the man said before being covered in an orange looking suit "But in this form you can call me Phage!" he said as he turned one of his hands into a knife.

"That's not good" Shoji said

* * *

"So what should we do?" Sato asked

"Defend yourselves as best as you can" Phage laughed

"Can't argue with that" Tokoyami said

"Here he comes" Shoji said as Phage leapt at them

"Okay this is not good" Sero said

"I can take him" Todoroki said as they were in the mountain pass

"Hola chicos, boku wa Kenshin Velaquez desu" he said "But ya'll can call me Lasher" as he was covered in a green goo

"What do you want?" Hagakure asked

"Oh a chica as well, my apologies; now as for why I am here, it's simple my boss, the asshole that he is wants me to fight you to see if I can win against you"

"I like to see you try" Todoroki said glaring at Lasher

"No problema I will" Lasher said smiling "But first, I must say this: Chica please cover up, you must be cold"

"I'm fine" Hagakure said "What you nervous to fight a naked girl?" she asked

"Si" he said before lashing out

* * *

"So you're the ones" Bakugo smirked

"What are you talking about man" Kirishima said

"They were the ones who probably gave that damn nerd a quirk" Bakugo said smirking "And I'm guess if I can beat you, then I can beat his"

"I doubt that, since he rejected the quirk we gave him, but by doing so means he's original quirk woke after we suppressed it" the user said

"Suppressed it?" Iida asked horrified

"Yes, it helped keep any potential quirks from surfacing none of us ever did. Even through the brutal testing they did" the user said

"Test?" Kirishima asked

"Well, a better word for it would be torture" the user said

"Torture" Iida said

"Deku?" Bakugo asked

"He took it the least successfully, he cried for hours afterward, and it was always for his mummy or All Might" the symbiote user said before he was covered in a blue goo "And you can call me RIOT!" he said forming a hammer and rearing it back before smacking the ground with it

* * *

"Oh such wonderful playmates for me to play with, Thanks Doc" the man in front of the group said

"Who are you?" Uraraka asked

"Me, I am Kira Cassidy!" Kira said

"Wait Kira Cassidy...you mean the blood quirk killer?" Mineta asked "The youngest serial killer in Musutafu?"

"But you were locked away five years ago" Asui said

"I was, but then AID took custody of me" Kira said "And now I am CARNAGE!" he said as a red goo covered him and he shifted his hand into a battle axe and smiled before he stalked towards the trio

"We're dead" Mineta panicked

"For once Mineta, I agree" Asui said

"Stay calm guys" Uraraka said

"I don't we can be" Asui said

"Play time!" Carnage said crouching so he could jump at them.

"So who are you?" Mina asked as she, Aoyama and Koda had their backs to the front door

"I'm Sona Rokku" the girl said flipping her dark crimson over her shoulder as a yellow goo covered her "And in this form I'm Scream!"

"That's ugly" Aoyama said

"And deadly" Scream smirked as she conjured a knife of pure sound and rushed towards them.

"Get ready" Mina said as she pooled some acid in her hands.

* * *

Izuku was panting as he had hidden, he looked around and didn't see anyone around so he relaxed his breathing and focus

'I guess this day was coming, I just didn't think it would be here so soon' he said

' **So what are you are you going to do about it?** " a dark voice asked

"How long?" Izuku asked

" **Every since that day** " the voice said " **The Day you escaped the facility** "

"So what are you?" Izuku asked

" **One of your quirks!** " the voice said

"What should we do now?" Izuku asked

" **Fight** " the voice growled making Izuku smile

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and recently Venom came out so I decided to start this new fic based on several aspects of Venom from the comics, including the vast amounts of Symbiotes heck I'll be adding my own, the Life Foundation who be mostly replacing the League of Villians, they'll show up by it will mostly the symbiotes. Now I planned to have more then the two chapters written while working on my other stuff, but that didn't work out so this will be a new weekly fic is the first chapter is well received**

 **So until next time...we'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoyorozu blocked a strike from her sister, before kicking her in the head.

"Momo, move!" Jiro shouted plugging into her speaker "HEARTBEAT SAMBA!" she shouted as she kicked Agony in the head making the symbote user scream in pain. Kaminari then zapped her making it create smoke

"Jiro, you may be our best bet for defeating her" Yaoayorzu said

"Noisy bitch" Agony said as she sprayed acid at Jiro melting her boots. Growling she charged in and was about to punch Agony, only for the purple symbiote to snare Jiro's earphone jacks and squeezed them before dripping acid on them making their owner scream in pain

"KYOKA!" Kaminari bellowed before shocking Agony which did nothing to her. Smiling she shoved he knee into Kaminari's stomach before throwing him into Jiro

"Denki, are you okay?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Yeah you" he said

"I'll be fine once we beat this bitch" Jiro winced, Yaoyorozu seem scared before scowling

"Anzu" she seethed summoning two swords before running in and swiping at her twin sister

"Aw, what's wrong Momo, can't believe your best friend was nearly killed by your twin" Agony laughed

"No, I'll stop you here and NOW!" she said twirling the swords "As you older sister, it is my purpose in life to guide you!"

"Bring it!" Agnoy shouted as the two sisters charged at each other.

* * *

Lasher leapt out of the way Sero's tape and Todoroki's ice blast. He looked around to try and find the girl. He thought he could use her to press the advantage. He suddenly left a punch and looked to where the punch came from. He smirked and lashed out with his two tentacles hoping to snare whatever it was that attacked him, he knew it wouldn't be easy, Sero realised what he was trying to do so he fired tape at Lasher's tentacles.

"TODOROKI!" he shouted

"Right" Todoroki said as he gripped the green tentacles and froze them before snapping him into pieces making Lasher scream. Snarling the green monster was about to attack when he felt his legs grow colder, looking down he saw that he's entire bottom half was encased in ice. Snarling Lasher looked around and then he saw what he was originally after. Shooting three tentacles out he grabbed Toru around the neck and by her arms, lifting her up into the air the tentacles on her arms pulled to the point before dislocation and the one around her neck acted as a vice grip

"Now hombre release me and I let go of the girl, if not then we can see if her blood is invisible or not, any takers?" Lasher asked making the two guys looked at each other before backing up "Good now" Lasher said grabbing the two of them and smashing them into the ground as he broke out of the ice and pulled more on Toru making her scream

* * *

"That was Hagakure!" Shoji said

"That must means she's in danger" Tokoyomi said "Dark Shadow

"I don't think so birdie" Phage said as he ran at Dark Shadow as he morphed his hand into a knife to strike at the shadow causing it to jerk back. Tokoyami growled before smiling as Sato and Shoji charged at Phage. The orange monster looked left and right before jumping into the air and shooting out two long web like tendrils and pulled him down and crashed into them, he then flipped out and created two more blades and performed several quick slashes to the two who tried and attacked. Tokoyami had time to shift Dark Shadow into position so he could strike before, however Phage deployed spikes on his back to block Dark Shadow turning around to stab the shadow, which made Dark Shadow recoil. But the recoiling shadow blocked Tokoyami's vision making it hard to see Phage who suddenly appeared next to the shadow user and slammed his spikes into his body

"TOKOYAMI!" Shoji shouted

"No" Tokoyami said passing out as Phage smiled

"Night Night" he laughed

* * *

"DIE!" Bakugo said firing an explosion at Riot making the blue symbiote user recoil, this caught the attention of Kirishima and Iida

"Did you see that?" Kirishima asked

"I did, I think Bakugo might be the only one who could beat them"

"So you're an explosion user huh?" Riot asked smirking before he formed his hand into a morning star and swung it into Bakugo's stomach. Kirishima then ran in and used his hardening quirk to try to block a second swing from the giant brute as Iida raced in and jumped in the air

"RESIPRO BURST!" he shouted performing and aerial roundhouse kick

"Come on Bakugo, wake up we kind of need your help here at the moment" Kirishima said as Riot charged and tackled Iida bringing him to the ground he trying to break his leg, only for Kirishima to harden his hands into blades while charging at the monster. Riot smirked and stood up as Kirishima was in sight

"Bring it on spiky" Riot smirked as he stood firm.

* * *

Scream was having fun just throwing the two boys around before she set her sights on Ashido who had acid pooled in her hands. Once in range of her Ashido threw the acid, which Scream dodged and smirked as she got up close and personal with the pink skinned girl.

"You're pretty cute, I could have some fun with you" Scream smiled running a finger down Ashido's face making the girl tremble. A beam of light skimmed Scream's shoulder making her look at Aoyama who was shaking in his armour. Stalking over to her prey like a lioness would to a wounded gazelle she activated her sonic knife and started to cut into the armour

"AOYAMA!" Ashido shouted as she saw the dark way Scream was looking at her and gulped nervously when she saw the dark smirk on Scream's face

* * *

"So how should I started, a butcher's knife, maybe an axe...ooh I know I'll do BOTH!" Carnage laughed as she shifted his hands into different weapons. Tsuyu leapt at him while using her tongue but it was nicked by Carnage using his knife hand forcing Tsuyu to hit the ground

"TSU!" Uraraka said as she growled

"Now, now she's alive for now, but I always did have a fondness for Frog legs" Carnage chuckled

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Uraraka said a she picked up a stone and threw it at the red figure. Looked at her Carnage shook his head,

"But move Gravity girl, now I'm not going to kill you just yet" Carnage said swiping at Uraraka with his knives making small tears in her suit

"I've got to do something" Mineta said as he pulled off one of his sticky balls and threw it at Carnage, but it did nothing since Carnage bifurcated it. Savagely smirking Carnage morphed both of his hands into battle axes and stalked towards the trio

"Carnage" Zugakotsu said over a small radio embedded in the Bio-Armour, "Enough, if you want to finish them, take them to the others; all of them have gathered then we can show a final show of force"

"Of course sir" Carnage said before wrapping the trio in red and black tendrils.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Iida asked as Uraraka, Tsuyu and Mineta were dumped onto the floor

"We're fine" Uraraka said "Minor injuries"

"So what's the plan?" Sero asked

"Bakugo and Jiro were our best bets to finish them off with sound blast and heat, but they were knocked out, and Todoroki well" Kirishima said

"I refuse to use that man's quirk" Todoroki quietly growled

"Even if it means we're all dead?" Kaminari asked

"Guys we can take them, its 19 to 6 " Hagakura said

"TELL THAT TO HIM!" Mineta cried out seeing a seventh bio-armour quirk user, this one pitch black in colour

"Where did he come from?!" Iida shouted

"Impossible" Yaoyorozu gasped

* * *

"Eyes, Lungs, Panaceas; so many snacks so little time" the black figure said

"What...what are you?" Iida asked scared as he tried to protect the students

"We...Are Venom!" the black figure said as he saw Carnage heading for Uraraka making him release a low growl. Once Carnage was close enough Venom jumped in back handed Carnage and protected Uraraka "Back off and don't touch her or any of them"

"Or what?" Carnage asked as the others got ready

"Let's find out" Venom growled

Riot roared and charged in, only to be grabbed in a headlock so Venom could easily punch his kidneys which made Riot howl in pain, Lasher had crept around the back of Venom to try and take him out that way with his tentacles, but Venom grabbed them and pulled Lasher into his fist making him slump to the ground, growling Venom held Lash up as Agony fired acid at him then disposed of him by throwing him at Agony. He next smashed Scream in the ground with a powerful back ground

"Stay down" Venom said growling as Riot and Phage tried to team up and take him down, only for them to be redirected to Scream who was getting back up, Carnage then laughed, morphing his hand into a battle axe, flinging it into Venom's back making the black giant roar out in pain as he grabbed the axe

"Not so mighty now are we?" Carnage laughed only to be shut up by Venom punching Carnage in the mouth

"ENOUGH!" Zugakotsu said as he walked forward making his bio armour user deactivate their quirks and stand at attentions

* * *

"You, we remember you, the pain you caused, the suffering we endured" Venom said

"Subject Black, it is good to see you, but judging by your actions you will not be joining us?" Zugakotsu asked

"What do you think bonehead, if it was up to us you would be dead a hundred times before you could scream bloody murder" Venom said

"I see, well then goodbye Subject Black" Zugakotsu said

"The name is Venom!" Venom snorted

"Very well, Venom, until we meet again" Zugakotsu said leaving through a warp gate with his soldiers

"Anzu" Yaoyorozu whispered

"Goodbye Momo" Anzu said leaving

* * *

"Okay now" Todoroki said as most of them turned to Venom

"Who are you?" Iida asked nervously

"We will tell you, but you must not freak out" Venom said

"And why would we freak out?" Kirishima said

"Who cares, just show us already!" Bakugo snapped

"Prick" Venom said as he screamed and shrunk down until he was there size revealing who Venom's host was

"No" Uraraka said

"Way" Kirishima gasped

"Deku!" Bakugo growled as Izuku nearly collapsed to the ground

"What was that?" Iida asked

"A long and painful part of my history" Izuku said "One, that no one knows"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and wow I just want to say thanks for the support this fic has gotten in 24 hours, I was not sure how well it would have done but thanks to you guys this will now be a weekly series! Now I wanted to show just how powerful the Symbiotes are compared to the class of 1-A and how strong Venom is without One for All which he will have access to allowing Deku to do things he couldn't in the canon series. Now I'm going to have The League of Villains in the background for now but they'll be mentioned and that will advance the plot a bit, so for now the Life Foundation/AID will be the main villains. Plsu so far Three canon characters will be getting symbiotes and it will fun to write that.**

 **So until next time we shall catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"AID huh?" Toshinori said looking at the group that was attacked at the USJ

"Yeah, we had never heard before of them before" Aizawa said

"So what do you think?" Midnight asked

"Well last time they were around, they had a different name; The Life Foundation and before that they were the Quirk Investigative Research Centre" Toshinori said

"QUIRC huh?" Aizawa said

"So what do they do?" Present Mic asked

"Well back with they were the Life foundation, they were a think tank that tried to prevent the lost of human lives, but behind the scene they ended lives. Their methods were anything but humane. Some called it Medical Torture; in the time I knew about them, there was a set of mass kidnappings, and within 24 hours half of those who were kidnapped would wind up dead" Toshinori said frowning

"So some of them must have worked, since there were six of them" Present Mic said

"You're wrong there was seven of them" Aizawa said

"What?" Midnight asked

"Yeah, and the seventh one is in our homeroom" Aizawa said

* * *

Izuku was gripping his hand and head hard as he was fighting off the internal heat that the bio armour or rather symbiote as it called itself was awoke after four years of being asleep inside of him. A gentle hand was placed on his making his eyes fly open

"Are you okay?" Uraraka asked gently

"Yeah, just dealing with something" Izuku said

"You mean that Venom thing?" Mineta asked making Izuku silently nod

"How did you get that thing anyway?" Kaminari asked

"It's not a pleasant story" Izuku said "So I don't want to expose you guys to it"

"Those missing years, that is what happened huh?" Bakugo asked

"You knew about that Bakugo?" Kirishima asked

"It would make sense since Bakugo and Midoriya have known each other for a long time" Iida said

"So spill it Deku, what happened to you" Bakugo said as Izuku exhale. Sensing apprehension in his eyes Yaoyorozu walked over to the door, closed and locked it

"We still have some time since the teachers are in a meeting with each other, plus I want to know what happened to my sister in there" Yaoyorozu said

"Your sister?" Uraraka said

"Yeah, one of those there was my twin sister" Yaoyorozu said "Who I thought had died"

"Okay, I'll tell you" Izuku said "It started nine years ago"

* * *

 _"It happened on a normal day, I was heading home from school when it happened, the day my life changed forever" Izuku said_

"Stupid Kacchan" young Izuku said as he was rubbing his cheek after being hit by Bakugo and his bullying friends again, so he was upset to say the least, but he was still optimistic about his potential quirk. Smiling was walking forward Izuku suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck and started to fall forward, he then felt himself being caught

"Easy little one, we're doing this to help you" the voice said as Izuku was placed inside a luxury sedan which drove off. "Once we've finished help you, you shall share in a quirk like no other" he said as Izuku drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Izuku woke up he was in a large see through box with white lights around the top, but outside the box was pitch black and he couldn't see anything

"Hello?" he asked

"Hello young one, I'm sorry for the roughness with which we picked you up" a voice said "But it is important to keep such a thing like this a secret

"Who are you?" the young Izuku asked

"Well, you can call me Dr Bonehead" Zugakotsu walked into the light with a cheery smile on his bony face

 _"That weird skull headed guy?" Kirishima asked_

 _"Yeah him" Deku said_

"Now I'm here to help you out in an important area: your quirk" Zugakotsu said

"Really?" the young Izuku asked excitedly

"Yes I am, in fact you are not the only one here, would you like to meet the others?" Zugakotsu asked

"Yes please" Izuku said becoming a little shyer

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Zugakotsu said "Come on little one"

 _"And with that one sentence, my path down what was basically hell began" Deku recounted_

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Sona's teddy bear?" a girl asked, she wore her hair in pigtails and seemed very mature for her age

"I don't think so sorry" a boy said

"It's okay Kenny" the girl said

"Thank you" the boy said before Zagukotsu walked into the room and clapped gently

"Children, our final friend is here" the doctor said

"Hello" the girl said "I'm Anzu, what's your name?"

"Izuku" Izuku said

"Nice to meet you, these are Kenshin aka Kenny" Anzu said

"Hey" Kenny smiled showing the gap in his teeth

"Takeshi" Anzu said pointing to a kid with neon orange hair and a sleepy look on his face

"Hey" Takeshi said

"Jin" Anzu said pointing to a kid with slicked back brown hair

"What up?" Jin asked

"The roof" Izuku said

"And behind me is Sona" Anzu said as a little girl looked shyly from behind Anzu

"Hi" Sona whispered

"Splendid, absolutely splendid" Zagukotsu said "So tomorrow is when we'll start you quirk development"

"Um sir, what about Akito?" Sona asked saddened

"He'll be alright" Anzu said

"And I sure am" a voice said as a kid was rolled into the room in a wheelchair, while the other kids were in single digits this guy was at least "Nice to meet you kid, I'm Akito" he said smiling

"So this everyone?" Akito asked

"Yes it is" Zagukotsu said "So now we can begin"

* * *

 _After that was were taken to a room with a heptagonal chamber with seven beds. We were told to lay on the bed while they hooked up to some medicine. This was actually a liquidised quirk dampener, it would have felt better being stabbed. It fell like superheated liquid tungsten was being forced into our veins. We wanted to cry out in pain, in fact several of us did, the chemical had basically destroyed all but the trace amount of the alpha factor that is gives humanity our quirks, halfway through the procedure they tried giving us a sedative to try and calm us down; but the pain was so great that the sedative they administrated barely took the edge of the pain. The oldest of us Akito tried to hold on, but he even started to scream, only he was screaming in rage at Dr Zagukotsu for something. I still remember the words he spoke after the dampener was finished being applied_

"I am going to enjoy watching you burn!" Akito said barely breathing "And then some"

"Don't worry I won't" Zagukotsu said as he walked away

"Bastard" Akito said as they were rolled out of there

 _It became worse after that, we were introduced us to our 'Bio-armour' there were around a dozen cylinders rolled out into the room we were in, they then looked over each one and took out a sliver of each one. They then took each one of the sliver and walked by us, whenever a sliver reacted that child would get that symbiote. As you saw they would also catalogue the symbiotes as Subjects, hence why Bonehead called Venom Subject Black. The others were subjects Grey, Green, Orange, Blue, Yellow and Purple. Once the symbiotes were selected we were taken to a chamber each and then that was where the torture was ramped up from 9 to 20._

* * *

"Prepare the subject for implantation alpha" Zagukotsu said

"Are you sure sir?" an aide said

"I am" Zagukotsu said as they wheeled the kids into different chambers. Next the scientists carried the cylinders over to each one of the chambers. Once the cylinders were install Zagukotsu walked over to a console and typed into some codes. The beds the kids were on tilted so they were able to look up. "Begin connection" Zagukotsu said as the kids were hooked up to various tubes. Once they were connected Zagukotsu typed in some more commands as the various symbiotes started to flow down the tubes and into the children's bodies. Once the symbiotes started to be injected into the children, their bodies started to shake as if they were having seizures, as the feeling of the symbiote bonding with once. Once the symbiote were implanted the kids were barely conscious. Akito snarled.

'Now I can kill you now you bastard' Akito smirked

* * *

 _After that they would test our natural capabilities. I don't know about the others, but with me they tested my healing capabilities by cutting deep into my body and waiting for them to regenerate, then they saw how much my strength increased, how much I could endure. It was a nightmare; I don't know how I even survived. If I didn't do what they wanted me to do they would blast me with intense heat or trap in a sonic cage for hours. Once the punishments was over they would try again and I would perform them. This went on for five years until I was eleven. A week after my birthday Akito woke me up in the middle of the night_

"Akito?" Izuku said

"Come on" Akito said as he walked out of the area

"What are we doing?" Izuku asked rubbing his eyes

"Breaking out, if I can get you out of here first then I can get the others and return them to their families" Akito said looking around "And all we have to do is get your symbiote to open that door"

"Why mine?" Izuku asked

"It just seems to be the strongest so far" Akito said "But I have a feeling the others could be stronger then it, besides Rampage will be needed for combat" Akito said

"Rampage?" Izuku asked

"My symbiote" Akito said being covered in a grey suit with large white eyes "Come on kid this way" he said leading Izuku over to a door with a control pad near. "You see the pad, focus on controlling your symbiote so we can get this door open okay?" he asked

"But how?" Izuku asked

"You're pretty smart kiddo" Akito said smiling

"Okay" Izuku said as his hand was covered in black ink. Nodding Akito turned around and kept watch as Izuku shot the goo at the pad and started to manipulate it. Akito frowned and stepped forward. Only to be fired at

"Trying to escape huh? I thought you were better than that" Zagukotsu said as he walked into the room and frowned

"Well, I tried" Akito said smiling "TIME TO RAMPAGE!" he shouted charging at the guard before a siren went off. Rampage smirked and charged at Zagukotsu.

"So you're not the only one huh?" Zagukotsu asked

"Yeah" Rampage smirked

* * *

Izuku looked back and didn't see Akito anywhere, when suddenly hsi symbiote withdrew making an alarm sound as a door opened. Looking for Akito the young boy didn't see him there so he ran forward through the door just in time as the door started to close. Once he was outside he looked around and didn't see anything familiar, he wanted to go home and so he started to walk even though the dawn was still an hour off he could see where he was going at this time of day, but he was still sad and afraid. So after walking for a couple of hours Izuku stopped and look down at his feet as tears started to fall.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked making Izuku look up and see a sight he never would expect to see

"All-Might?" Izuku asked

"That I am" All-Might said making Izuku cry "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong little one?" he asked getting down on Izuku's level

"I'm lost" Izuku said

"Well, I think I can help you" All-Might said picking Izuku up and took him to the nearest police station where he was identified as one of the missing children.

* * *

"So after that I took me home to my mother and I hadn't thought about that place until yesterday" Izuku said

"Deku" Uraraka said as tears were in her eyes, suddenly she grappled Izuku into a hug

"Hey, hey I'm alright now" Izuku said brushing away a few of them

'Those bastard, I'm going to find them and burn them to cinders!' Bakugo thought before something flashed in his mind ' _Why don't you take a leap of faith off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life_ ' those were the words he taunted the boy with 'But now that I know what he went through, why did I say that, he probably felt like killing himself when he was younger to end the pain' he thought as he gripped his hand

"You okay man?" Kirishima asked

"Just thinking about what I'm going to do to those fucks" Bakugo smirked

"Save a piece for me" Todoroki said

"Same here" Iida said

"I think it would to be safe to say everyone wants a piece of Bonehead" Shoji said

"So what's next?" Yaoyorozu asked

* * *

"So what's next?" All-Might asked

"Well given the situations I think we should wait to see what Nedzu wants to do" Midnight said "But it might just be the UA Sports festival"

"Really, we're going through with it" Mic said

"It should be since it will show the world we're not scared of what's been going on with the hero academies being under attack, the USJ attack by AID and the rise in crimes" Midnight said

"Agreed" All Might said

"I'll go inform the students" Aizawa said.

* * *

Nedzu was looking the data for the attacks and grew concerned that he would have to place a plan into action that he didn't want to just yet when the door was knocked on

"Yes?" Nedzu asked

"Hello sir, I'm a reporter from the Daily Marvel I was hoping I could talk to you about the upcoming UA Sport's festival?" a man said walking into the room

"Oh yes, you certainly can Mr?"

"Brock, Eddie Brock" Eddie said closing the door.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was how Deku got Venom, but I'm not sure I detailed as much as a I could because it doesn't seem that bad in the comics but I'm betting it hurts like a son of a bitch! Not only that but we had Rampage and Akito the precursors to Carnage and Kira who comes in after Izuku left the foundation and quite frankly meeting All Might after going through all of that was probably one of the best thing beside One for All being given to him. And Eddie Brock is here, yes Eddie is still alive! And I've got something special planned for him and the other hosts of Venom, including my version of Nagisa Shiota from ACH! So look forward to that**

 **So until next time we shall catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Mr Brock can what this simple High school principal do for you?" Nedzu asked the reporter

"I was wondering if I can get you opinion on something that is happening at the moment" Eddie said

"Sure" Nedzu said

"Now I was wondering what your thoughts are on recent attacks on the students of different hero academies"

"Attacks?" Nedzu asked confused

"Yes, a group dubbed the league of Villains have been attacking students from different hero academies, most of these attack took place out in public during the students travelling to and from the school grounds" Eddie said

"I see" Nedzu said concerned

"So I was wondering what your thoughts on the matter were" Eddie asked before Nedzu spoke about this potential plans.

* * *

"We're what?" Class 1-A asked

"The school will be holding its annual sport's festival

"Even though we were just attacked?" Kirishima asked

"And that there are other schools in the area being attacked as well" Yaoyorozu asked

"It is a tradition going back to the founding of our school, I even participated in it, and so did the other teachers who came here" Aizawa said

"But isn't it sending the wrong message?" Kirishima asked "plus wouldn't they attack it again?"

"The administration think this is the best way to show that the threats has been handled, plus we're increasing the security around the event for added as a precaution. Not to mention this is also a big opportunity for all the students here" Aizawa said

"It's just a sports festival, why should it go on?" Mineta asked panicking

"You're kidding right Mineta?" Izuku asked

"OF course I do, I just don't want to be killed is all" Mineta said

"Before the age of quirks there was the Olympics where athletes from every nation would come together to compete in various types of sports, but now with the rise of quirks the Olympics have died down in popularity, nowadays the one sporting tournament everyone looks forward to is the UA Sport's festival" Aizawa said

"Plus it's a good opportunity to be scouted by the pro heroes who will be watching" Yaoyorozu said

"Yeah, I mean after school there are those who use those connections of being scouted to join hero agencies as sidekicks before they have a choice of going pro

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity, and that is why the festival matters" Aizawa said "If you want to go pro one day then this is the way to do it, 1 chance a year, three chances in a life time, this is something no aspiring hero should dare miss out on" he added making everyone excited

"Yes sir"

* * *

"TOSHINORI!" Midnight shouted as she saw All-Might go down onto one knee "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nerumi" All-Might said before returning to his normal form "Just running out of steam"

"What do you mean?" Midnight

"I was chasing down any lead I had about the Life Foundation when I ran into something monstrous. It took all of my strength just to beat it" All-Might said "Thing is I found it at a train station where students of Seiai students visited to get to and from school. So I'm guessing that monster was a part of the league of villains. The ones attacking the schools"

"But why hasn't it attacked here yet?" Midnight asked

"I'm not sure, they'll probably either staying away from us or wanting to hit us when we've let our guards down" All Might said as Midnight helped him into a chair "Plus I'm guessing it was no coincidence that they attacked us when they did"

"I don't think it is either" Midnight said frowning as she looked out the window

"Anyway I have to talk with Young Midoriya" All-Might said

"Why?" Midnight asked

"Because of circumstances including his past with the life foundation" All-Might said

"What?" Midnight asked shocked

* * *

"So you want to become a hero so you can provide for your family?" Izuku asked "That's pretty noble"

"It is, what about you?" Iida asked

"I want to be a hero to save people lives and end the Life Foundation's torturous experiments"

"You want to take over the Life Foundation?" Uraraka asked

"No, we want to destroy them" Izuku said

"We?" Iida asked

"Sorry, but whenever I draw on Venom's power, instead of saying 'I' or 'Me' I say 'We' due to the duel nature of the symbiote" Izuku said

"Seriously?" the other two said

"Yeah" Izuku said before someone bumped into him

"Sorry about that" the man said helping the student up before looking at him "You're him"

"You know me?" Izuku asked

"The only kid to escape the Life Foundation alive" the man said

"How did you know...wait You're" Izuku said

 **"Eddie"** Venom said looking at a former host

"So you're the latest host of Venom huh?"

"You know about Venom" Izuku said making the two other teenagers defensive and glare at Eddie

"Relax, each user is different, and sadly while I am the first host, until you came along I was the last living host. So if you need any help with it I am here to help you" Eddie said

"I AM HERE!" All-Might said smiling "Edward, nice to see you again"

"All-Might" Eddie said shaking All-Might's hand

"All-Might, what's up?" Izuku asked

"Lunch, care to eat with me" All Might said

* * *

"You're losing you're powers?" Izuku asked

"Yeah I can only use them for an hour a day, any more then that and I'll collapse" All-Might said in his standard form "Even my wife is concerned"

"I can only imagine" Izuku said

" **wait what wife?"** Venom asked

"Wait WHAT Wife!" Izuku said

"The one I've kept out of the spotlight, even though I know she can handle herself. But I'm worried if my enemies found out, which is why one of the reasons I'm so worried about one of my greatest enemies found out about her, they could use it against me, but I want to talk to you about something else"

"Sure All-Mght what is it?" Izuku asked as All-Might gave his successor some tea.

"You can't be a hero if you don't have a quirk, do you remember me saying that?" All-Might asked

"Yeah I do, why?" Izuku asked

"Because I was scared of that thing inside of you, given to you by the Life Foundation or AID as they are known by today" All-Might said

"Then why did you make me your successor?" Izuku asked

"Because I saw a heroic spark in you which didn't come from them" All-Might said "that is why I chose you as my successor"

"Thank you All-Might" Izuku smiled

"Now I also talk to you about the Sports festival, but it seems we're out of time" All-Might said as the bell rang "Time for class

"Okay, I'm sure we'll talk more" Izuku said before leaving

* * *

"What's going on?" Izuku asked

' **They must be the other first years from the various classes, and they seem to have a bone to pick with you** '

"I have a bad feeling"

"Yeah well we would be confident as well if we battled those monsters" a voice said making Izuku freeze

' **Don't focus on their words, you are not a monster, we are not a monster'** Venom said

"I know you guys sound impressive, but to me you sound like an ass

"Do we know you?" Bakugo asked

"Oh shit Kacchan!" Izuku said

 **'He will make sure all the other classes hates us'** Venom said

"I never expected Class 1-A to be so egocentric, I wanted to be in the hero course, like most others here I was forced to choose a different tract, so is life, I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance, you see if any of us do well in the sports festival we can be transferred in to the hero course at the

"Why should I care about that you wanna' Bakugo was about to shout before

"And that is the last you will be speaking for us Bakugo" Venom said as he cover Bakugo's mouth

"WHOA!" Everyone gasped

"Yeah scary aren't I, the one student you decided looked meek and helpless is the biggest badass on campus, so just simmer down, have some fun, don't worry about bout him, we will deal with him, now you've came for LEAVE!" Venom said making everyone disperse "You have to hold your temper kacchan, otherwise we will be in major trouble" Venom said becoming Izuku said "And remember we shouldn't be aggravating our fellow classmates" Iida said

"And why not they're a bunch of extras" Bakugo said

"Because it is rude to call them that" Iida shouted

"But that should be the last of our worries, since the UA Sports Festival is going ahead, we need to be on high alert" Izuku said

"Why?" Uraraka asked

"Because I have a feeling they will attack us" Izuku said "And it won't be easy to defeat them"

"That would be a problem"

* * *

Elsewhere Kira was walking outside of a hospital before walking up to the gate where a guard was dunking a doughnut into a cup of coffee

"Visiting time's over" the guard said before a blood red tendril went through his neck

"I'm not here for visiting. I'm here to pick someone up" Kira said becoming Carnage

"That was not necessary" Agony said

"Says you, now, find the Todoroki" Carnage said grinning madly before they two slunk into the facility

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a small filler episode revealing some of the symibote's past with Eddie, plus the idea of the sports festival (Some of which might be the reason this fic is rated 'M' instead of 'T'!) and the revelation about a Miss Might, and if you know my fics you'll figure out who it is, especial a certain person here I've worked with before.**

 **And now I want to shout out Raizen1125 and his fic No Hero Academia which a Venom based Izumina fic which is totally awesome, so go and check that out if you want some more fun**

 **So until next time we will catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is it" Izuku said as his class stood tall

"You ready for this Midoriya?" Iida asked

"You know it" Izuku said smiling

"What about him?" Mina asked making everyone look

"Who?" Kirishima asked

" **Me** " Venom said

"I'll deal with that later when he's needed in battle" Izuku said

"I see" Iida said "I would think you would abhor his use" Iida said

"I was thinking the same, but then something happened and it changed my mind" Izuku said

"And what was that?" Kirishima asked

"You guys were attacked by the others" Izuku said "And I didn't like the look of that one guy"

" **Yeah, we didn't like the way he was talking to you, plus we are trying to protect dear Kacchan** " Venom said as he had his head look around, and he glared at Bakugo who let off a couple sparks making the symbiote back off.

"Come we're leaving" Yaoyorozu said

* * *

"Oh here they come, out onto the field, this is going to be fun" Carnage said

"You know why we are here" Agony said

"Screw that" Carnage said before a massive hand grabbed him and brought him face to face with Riot

"You know why we are here, we're here for Venom only." Riot said

"But we have a feeling you have another plan" Lasher said "So spill hombre"

"You'll know when I want you to know" Carnage said as he watched Bakugo rile up the students

"We better not hate it, or else we will be looking for a new Carnage host" Riot said

* * *

"So the first game is an obstacle course?" Izuku said

' **I wonder what they will feature, either way we can be handy for you** ' Venom said

"Um Deku" Uraraka said

"Are those?" Iida asked

"ZERO POINTERS!" The students shouted, Izuku then noticed that Todoroki had sped on ahead and looked down

"I'm sorry about this, but I will not let anyone get in my way" he said as he froze the ground trapping the other students, when suddenly Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Aoyama jumped over the group with the rest of 1-A

"So this is what they used for the trial exams huh?" Todoroki said stomping the ground a massive ice spike "Since my shitty old man is watching" Todoroki said while freezing another one of them before running through its leg before the robot started to break and shatter making massive pieces of broken metal. Izuku looked around and saw more of the exam bots.

"Time to turn up the heat" Bakugo said firing off explosions destroying them

" **Keep those flames away from us** " Venom said as he covered Izuku's arms which enabled him to go full bore with One for All. Smiling Izuku reared back and then threw the punch forward destroying several of the robots, destroying from the wind pressure alone

"Show off" Bakugo said as he used his quirk to get above the remaining Zero pointer with Tokoyami and Sero using their quirks to get up and over

"That was intense" Sero said as Izuku and the others moved on to the next course

"This is going to be fun" Izuku said carrying a large piece of metal as a shiled

* * *

" **Oh yes it will be won't it?** " Venom asked

"Shut up" Izuku said

" **Either way get in the damn canyon!** " Venom said as he sensed something and jumped in forming the suit and gripped onto the side of the wall

" _what is it?"_ Izuku asked

"We're being watched by something other than the crowds" Venom said as he jumped from pillar to pillar. Looking up Venom smirked before he got closer to the guide wires set up for traversal. Todoroki was sliding on one of them when Venom looked up "Pst, hey Pst Endeavour Jnr" Venom whispered making Todoroki look down "Boo" Venom said before laughing as he shook the wire and leapt off. "Kacchan 12 o'clock" Venom said as he spoted Bakugo flying over. "HALABOO!" he roared jumping into the air shocking everyone, even some of the pro heroes, shocked to see the Dark Hero Venom had returned. Eddie nodded while All-Might face palmed

"The next Symbol of Peace and he's using your former powers to scare the competition" All-Might groaned as Venom kept playing around

"You never tried that?" Eddie asked confused as they watched Venom scare a girl wearing a ton of gadgets

"I wanted peace, not a date" All-Might said

"Says the married guy" Eddie shot back

"Smart ass" All-Might smirked "I've missed you Ed"

"Same here Toshi, same here" Eddie said smiling as Todoroki, Bakugo and Izuk left the canyon and looked at a minefield.

* * *

Bakugo smirked as he jumped over it. Todoroki created a small ice bridge while Izuku slapped the ground as the other students raced after him. Jiro paused and looked at him

"What is he doing?" she asked continuing on

" **This is not helping Deku** " Venom said

"Oh but it will" Izuku smirked

" **This is going to hurt us like a bitch** " Venom said as IZuku grabbed his shield and jumped on what he was doing, which was gathering a pile of land mines making the green haired boy soar through the sky.

"Suck it" Izuku said as he got close to the end, which is where Izuku swung his shield into a landmine making it blow up in his opponent's faces while propelling Izuku forward

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!" Bakugo shouted

"Up yours" Izuku said as Venom flipped Bakugo off as Izuku landed and took off running through the corridor he was in when he suddenly bursts into the arena just in front of Bakugo and Todoroki. Smiling Izuku stood proudly with his hands in the air.

"And the winner is Midoriya" Present Mic said

* * *

"So the next round is a cavalry battle huh?" Eddie asked as he saw the scoreboard "Crap"

"What is it?" All-Might asked

"the tenner headband" Eddie said

"Crap, and he has to keep it visible all the time, but question is, who will be Midoriya's team?"

"It appears that he might have to have a drink first" Eddie said as he saw Izuku standing in a lake of tears

"That kid gets too emotional for my liking" All Might said

"At least he has some good friends by his side" Eddie said

"But I'm worried what will happen to them in the future" All Might said

* * *

"BEGIN!" Midnight said

"We have to be careful" Izuku said as he had joined Uraraka, a girl called Mei and Tokoyomi for the cavalry battle as most of the others had teamed up

' **I agree, but make sure you keep an eye on your headband, we do not need to lose it'** Venom said

'I got that' Izuku said as they ran around the field dodging the other teams. But the one they were worried about was Todoroki's team of Kaminari, Iida and Yaoyorozu. They were going to be trouble

"Deku!" Uraraka said as she saw Hagakure, Jiro and Sato coming at them.

' **Yoink!** " Venom said stealing their head band and lifting Izuku's team off of the ground

"Activating my babies" Mei said as the hover boots enabled them to stay in the air

"DON'T THINK THAT WILL HELP YOU AT ALL DEKU!" Bakugo shouted flying up into the air

"Shit" izuku said

" **Take this** " Venom said slugging Bakugo in the gut sending him back to his team as Izuku's group landed, but they were nearly captured by Asui and Mineta, luckily Venom had spotted the grape from Mineta on the ground and swerved to avoid it, when suddenly Todoroki's group cornered them

"I'll be taking that now" Todoroki said holding

" **Who does this guy think he is?** " Venom asked as Izuku's group started to back up

"Hand it over and I will not have to hurt you" Todoroki said

"You won't" Izuku said as Venom formed a shield and shot it forward making Todoroki's team move to the side as Yaoyorozu creating a grounding rod and an insulated blanket. Kaminari smirked before letting off a blast of lightning, luckily the shield from Venom was able to block it, Iida moved it, but Uraraka made them float over the top of them as Dark Shadow moved to grab a scarf, only to be scared off by a flash of electricity

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" the announcer said

"Alright everyone hold on, because this will be the last thing I can do in this fight"

"Its fine, just as long we get that headband" Todoroki said

"Okay, Recipro BURST!" Iida said speeding past Izuku's team, which allowed Todoroki to grab the headband. Scowling Izuku had hsi group turn around and raised his arm and threw a punch allowing Venom to shoot out and grab one of the headband before reeling back into Izuku

"Good job" Izuku said before he saw something out of character for Todoroki, his left arm was on fire and was reaching for Izuku

" **WATCH OUT!** " Venom cried as Izuku charged one for all and swiped at Todoroki's arm blowing out the flames as Izuku ripped a second one away from Todoroki's collection.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted

* * *

"Did we get it?" Uraraka asked

"No, we didn't. So how many points did we get?"

"390 from Hagakure, 615 from Todoroki and the last one you got was 70, so a total of 1075 points" Tokoyami said

"Not bad" Izuku said

"Now comes the tournament" Uraraka said as the four teams from the Calvary battle is shown. Just then a shiver flies up Izuku's spine making him look around as Midnight is talking "You okay?" she asked looking at her best friend

"Something's not right here" Izuku said

"What is it?" Uraraka asked looking around

"I'm not sure" Izuku said as he heard Ojiro dropped out giving his place to Tetsutetsu, a guy with a quirk similar to Kirishima "But I can tell something is wrong" Izuku said as they started to draw who would fight who. "So we're fighting Shinso, so who is this guy?"

" **I have no idea, but he was the one who was saying that he would take our spot if we lose** " Venom said

"Let's do this" Izuku said as he walked into the arena

* * *

"So you're Shinso?" Izuku asked

"You're friends with that guy huh?" Shinso said

"What about it?" Izuku asked

' **NO SHUT UP!** ' Venom hissed

"I'm going to tell you to turn around and walk out of this ring" Shinso said

' **Don't listen to him!** ' Venom said as Izuku started to turn around and started to walk out

'I can't stop myself'

"You think your heroic quirk will stop someone like me?" Shinso asked "When someone like me who doesn't stand out has a serious quirk like this,

"Boy what are you doing?" All-Might asked panicking. Izuku tried to stop but he couldn't

'I can't...I'm sorry All-Might. If only I had listen to Ojiro' Izuku thought before looking up and seeing several different figure. 'Who are they?'

' **They are the past** ' Venom said

"What do you mean?"

" **They are the ones who made One for All and I what we are today, they are the previous users of One for All and the previous hosts of myself** " Venom said " **Now shall we win this fight?** "

"Yeah let's" Izuku said

"And another one falls to my quirk' Shinso smirked as he was about to walk off

" **Think again** " Venom said as black tendrils swirl around Izuku's arm and makes in point backwards, looking back Izuku smirked

"TAIPAN SMASH!" Izuku said making Venom's fist fly at Shinso, who was surprise when Izuku was suddenly in his face before kicking him in the gut, grabbing his head and slamming into the ground, he then stood up and looked around as he held hsi fist in the air

"I am here" Izuku said

' **Well done Izuku, you've made the first steps into showing the world who you are** ' Venom said

* * *

"That was a boring fight" Carnage said

"I agree, but the cavalry battle was fun to watch" Phage said

"Who cares, we need to see who Venom is fighting next round" Carnage said

"Why?" Riot asked

"Because if its icy hot then we'll have even more reasons to pull this off" Carnage gleefully said

"Just remember what I said okay?" Riot asked

"Of course" Carnage said laughing before looking back at Rei who was shaking in fear "But you won't have to" he said smiling as he looked down at the arena again as the net fight was about to start.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I'm back after a short hiatus thanks to me actually seeing Venom while I was in Adelaide the nearest closest city to me, and I'm adapting the first part of the Sports festival here mainly up to Shinso's fight but the next chapter is shit goes down and it will not be easy going for the teams. Now I'm not sure if I should just skip the other fights to get to Izuku's next fight or actually show some of them, so I'm asking you guys what I should do with that, other wise I might do Bakugo vs Uraraka**

 **So until next time We'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
